Secrets and Celebrations
by DreamerRoad
Summary: Thinking about what happens when Eddie and Janet reach six months of togetherness. Eddie decides to surprise Janet with a romantic get-away, but he first does what he can to eliminate any lingering secrets. Including the one between him and Hannah.
1. Chapter 1

_This is told purely from my perspective and I've taken liberties with things such as Eddie NOT being Sam's father and Eddie's full name. _

Six months. Eddie thought with some amazement. It was kind of unbelievable that he went from not being able to sustain a relationship for more than two weeks to being with a woman for six whole months. He was taking some ribbing from the guys – they couldn't help be amazed at what they perceived to be Janet's accomplishment. He smiled at the thought because not only had he attained this rare Eddie Latekka feat, he also realized that he was, for the first time in a very long while, an incredibly happy guy.

While he knew remembering anniversaries was more of a girl thing, he had this occasion on his mind for a reason. He'd been thinking about what it meant to be in this relationship a lot lately, and he also realized that he was more than just a little attached to Janet.

Eddie had made reservations for him and Janet tonight – at the site of their first date, Hugo's Hideaway. And, this time, he took it a step further by also making a reservation at a bed and breakfast not too far from the restaurant. That reminded him, it'd take away from a surprise a bit, but he'd have to remember to tell her to pack a bag. All in all, he was pretty proud of himself for remembering this anniversary and for the plans he had made for their first overnight trip together. He had even brought her a small present and some roses. He put the roses in the back seat, and placed the small box in his glove compartment before driving towards Best Friend's Windows.

As he drove, he thought more on their relationship. The subject of where they were at in their relationship hadn't come up all that much, but every once in a while Eddie would have flashes of them, still together, ten years from now. He was beginning to think about what it would be like to be married to her, to have children with her. Just flashes, nothing concrete and, as flashes do, these thoughts came and went very quickly.

But, he knew one thing for certain. He didn't want any secrets between him and Janet messing up this good thing that they had going on. Ruining his happiness.

One thing that he could remove as an obstacle was the secret that he and Hannah had once had sex. He knew what had happened all those years ago between him and Hannah had nothing to do with Janet, but he still felt she had a right to know about it. He knew Janet had come into their relationship with a strong understanding of his past and a good idea of how many women he had slept with. But it was an odd dynamic for him thinking about Hannah and Janet being best friends and Janet being in the dark about this small piece of history between him and Hannah.

Lord knows he'd tried to get through to Hannah before. However, back then, it was more about his friendship with Nick -- and about Eddie's need to admit a past sin to his former best friend. And, he still did care about that. But this was more about his relationship with Janet now.

Over the years Eddie had thought that he had made his peace with the whole thing. He knew, due to timing and a paternity test, which he had insisted on, that Sam wasn't his kid. But, he really wanted to air this out with Janet, and with Nick, about that summer and why he and Hannah ever got together in the first place. Nick could wait, but he didn't want to wait any longer to tell Janet. It was eating at him a bit and he believed that the closer they got, the deeper their feelings became, the harder it would be to get this out in the open.

When he pulled in front of Best Friend Windows, he picked up his cell phone and called Hannah. He was surprised when she actually picked up. "Hello Eddie. What's up?" Hannah asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Eddie ignored her tone and said, "I have to talk to you Hannah. Things have changed. Please meet me at the diner in an hour."

"Come on Eddie, what's changed? You and I have nothing to talk about, remember?" Hannah wasn't going to be easy to convince, but he said something he hadn't said before, "Yeah, we do. Meet with me for Janet's sake. I'm going to tell her that you and I slept together all those years ago, and I'm giving you a chance to be a part of that conversation."

Knowing her friendship with Janet had been strained lately Hannah saw no choice in the matter, so she gave in and agreed to meet up with Eddie. "Okay, one hour. But, Eddie, think about it. This is ancient history, are you sure you want to go there?"

Eddie didn't answer. He just hung up the phone, still convinced of what he had to do.

When Hannah parked in front of the diner, she could see him through the window. Eddie had already ordered, it looked like a hamburger and fries, and he was seemingly oblivious to the fact that anyone would be joining him. She walked in and plopped herself down on the other side of the oversized booth. She leaned forward, arms crossed, speaking low but direct to Eddie as he continued to plow through his lunch.

"Okay, Eddie. I'm here. But, before you say anything you have to listen to me. Nothing good will come out of telling Janet about something that happened between us a lifetime ago. Come on, she's in such a good place, I've never seen her so happy. I've never seen _you_ this happy. Is it worth the risk?" Hannah implored.

Eddie didn't buy for one moment that Hannah was making this plea on Janet's behalf. It seemed to him that self-preservation was a much stronger force with her. "Hannah, it shouldn't be a big deal. Janet is going to understand if we tell her now. After all, as you said, it was a lifetime ago. It was just sex. But she sure as hell is going to care if she finds out, say a year from now, that we didn't care enough about her to tell her." Eddie paused slightly, realizing he was talking to Hannah about his relationship with Janet in terms of years. "Like I said before, this is a small town. Nothing stays secret forever around here."

It had sounded pretty reasonable in his head when he was thinking it through, even if he had some doubts about Janet's possible reaction.

Hannah sat back in the booth and took in what Eddie was saying. She didn't like it the last time he uttered those words and she didn't like them now. She didn't want to think about what this secret could mean to Janet and how she might react. More than anyone, including Eddie, Hannah knew how deep Janet's insecurities went. What happened between Hannah and Eddie was years ago. But it occurred to Hannah, on more than one occasion, that cluing Janet in when Janet first began to date Eddie – before he proved he could be a good boyfriend to her – might have been a good idea.

Hannah stared down Eddie for a moment and continued, "Well, she's going to be okay with you Eddie. Janet's always been very aware of your past. But, it's different with me Eddie. I had a chance to tell her before you guys ever went on a date about what happened between you and me, and I just couldn't go there. And, to make matters worse, I really hurt her feelings a few weeks back. We're finally talking again, but it's just not the same right now." Hannah drew a breath and continued softly with raw honest emotion, "I miss my best friend and I'm really scared to give her another reason to be mad at me." This, Eddie believed.

"What happened between you guys anyway? I figured it had something to do with me fighting with that idiot Matt Lausch, but Janet never told me what really went down between the two of you." Eddie had been trying to get this information out of Janet because he knew it had hurt Janet's feelings -- even if she tried to hide it but she refused to discuss it with him.

"What do you think happened? I defended Ray… and Matt, and she was naïve enough to defend you. We both said some hurtful things. It wasn't good." Hannah replied.

"Are you kidding me? You defended Matt? Are you a moron?" Eddie replied with disgust in his voice. He lost his appetite and pushed his plate of food away.

At that moment the waitress came over "Can I get you guys anything?"

"No thanks. We're fine." Hannah hastily replied. The waitress caught on to the tension between the two customers, so she took Eddie's plate and left them alone as quickly as she could.

"Nice, Eddie." Hannah squinted at Eddie and continued, "Ray told me what went down at Best Friend's Windows that day. I can understand your having a problem with Ray, after what he did to your landscaping business and all, but why the heck would you hurt Matt? What could he possibly have done to warrant being on the wrong side of your fist?"

Eddie started to fume. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd kept this inside all this time. He told the guys something had gone down – but for Janet's sake he never got into the details.

Eddie laid it all out for Hannah.

"Give me a break, Hannah. You've got to understand. I've never told Janet exactly what happened that day because what Lausch said'd hurt her feelings. But, here's the thing – you know I can't stand Ray, that's not going to change any time soon, but Lausch? He was a complete and total jerk that day." Eddie paused and took a sip of his drink, before continuing.

"First Lausch started in on my business failure. And that was fine. I could handle that. I just wanted them to leave. But, then, he continued to try to get me going by giving Janet a hard time. And, Hannah, don't think for a minute Ray didn't have a hand in this. He didn't say anything, but everyone knows that Lausch is his puppet." Eddie didn't want to repeat the words, but he went on "So Lausch says 'Dating Janet is like eating pizza with a knife and a fork, it's just something you just don't do unless you _really_ have to.' And it wasn't just the words; it was his tone, his intent. Hannah, I couldn't let him get away with saying something so rude, and completely untrue, about my girlfriend, so I decked him."

Hannah's jaw dropped just a bit.

But so did Janet's. Neither Eddie nor Hannah had seen her walk in.


	2. Chapter 2

Janet just stared at the both of them for a moment before sitting down next to Eddie. You could see it all coming together in her head through the expression on her face.

Neither Eddie nor Hannah said a word. Eddie simply reached for Janet's hand and took it in his own.

"Well, wow, that was fun." Janet started, trying to make light of the whole thing. "Now it makes all makes sense." She paused and looked to Hannah and then back to Eddie. "But, Eddie" she said as she leaned closer to him, "it's okay. I know you worry about me, but I can handle a few rude comments from a jerk like Matt Lausch." With that, she reached up and touched Eddie's face, leaning in to lightly kiss his lips.

"I should say that you don't need to defend me like that, but, now that I think about it, no one has ever punched someone to defend my honor. Who said chivalry was dead, Eddie Latekka? And, man, did Matt Lausch have it coming." She and Eddie laughed lightly and smiled at each other, glad that this minor secret was out of the way. However, Hannah wasn't ready to smile yet.

"You know," Janet continued with some curiosity, "I was walking down the street and I couldn't help but see the two of you in here, obviously having a very serious discussion. I wondered what you two could be talking about with such intensity. I decided to come in and see if there was anything I could do – you know, play referee if I had to. This? I didn't expect."

Hannah started to stand up, clearly wanting to end the conversation where it stood, "I should be going. I've got to pick up Sam. But… I'm sorry, Eddie. I get it. And, Janet, I don't even know where to begin. I'm so sorry."

Janet got up from the booth and stood in front of her friend, "Hannah, I'm just glad this stupid thing is out in the open. You know what happened, I know what happened, and, let's face it, neither one of us was completely right. I hope now we can get back to being close again. I've missed you!" Janet hugged Hannah and over Janet's shoulder Hannah mouthed to Eddie, "Tell her." Eddie nodded. He'd tell her tonight.

Janet sat back down in the booth next to Eddie as he waited for the bill. She didn't say anything she just leaned into him and let him put is arm around her.

Eddie's thoughts reverted back to his plans for the evening, "Okay, so I'm taking you away tonight. I need you to pack a bag. You in?"

"Oh, I'm in alright. Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Janet asked.

"I'll tell you later. Why don't you go home and pack and I'll pick you up around 6:30pm. Sound like a plan?" Eddie asked. She answered with a simple nod and an "Okay." They spent a little time kissing while the waitress got Eddie his change. Then they went their separate ways for the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

She figured out the destination before they even left Knights Ridge. How romantic she thought. Their date six months ago had ended with a kiss on the forehead. She remembered back to the sheer disappointment she had felt that night. No, this time she had no question about whether it was a date or not. And this time, she would get far more than a kiss on the forehead goodnight.

And, they were staying over somewhere. Eddie had outdone himself she thought. In all the years she had known him, she never took him to be a romantic guy. But, he was. How was it possible that she could be this happy?

She must have sighed because Eddie looked over at her, reached over and put his hand on the back of her neck and lightly massaged her neck with his hand. He did that sometimes when she needed to relax but he also knew it drove her crazy. "Tell me what goes on in that mind of yours."

"I'm just having the time of my life thanks to you. This just feels too good to be true sometimes, you know? I just love you." Janet stated simply as they drove up to the restaurant and parked. Before getting out of the car, Eddie leaned over to kiss her and smiled before saying, "I love you back. Now, let's go eat. I'm dying for my veal scaloppini"

Janet laughed and said, "Will it hurt your feelings if I skip the veal and try something else?"

Eddie feigned a look as if she had punched him the stomach, "No veal scaloppini? At Hugo's? It's your loss… That's all that I'm saying."

After they went into the restaurant, Eddie excused himself for a moment. While he was away from the table, Janet ordered them a bottle of wine. She had just finished ordering them an appetizer when she saw him come back with flowers in his hand. Not just flowers, long stemmed red roses. Her heart began to melt.

He placed the roses on the table next to Janet, leaned down and kissed her forehead. Janet smirked and Eddie said, "I was an idiot that night."

They ate, and laughed and enjoyed each other's company. When they were finished, Eddie ordered them cordials and while they waited for their drinks, Eddie pulled a box out of his pocket. She knew in an instant that it wasn't a ring box (believe it or not she was a little relieved). She took the box from him and opened it. She smiled as she looked down at a charm that he had bought her to go on the bracelet he had given her on Christmas Eve. She picked it up and saw that it was a heart with the initials – J. E. L.

Eddie spoke first, "The initials are…"

Janet broke in, "Yours. John Edward Latekka. I can do research too." And, Eddie smiled at the thought that she had checked into his name the same way he had researched hers. And, he thought to himself, they would be her initials too, if they ever decided to get married.

Eddie continued, "That's just to make sure you know that you have my heart."

Janet couldn't help but tear up at the thought, "You have mine too, Eddie. Thank you so much, I love it. I love you."

Shortly thereafter they left for the bed and breakfast. Eddie had every intention of telling Janet about him and Hannah that night, but he couldn't do it. Tonight was going to be about him and Janet. Tomorrow he'd deal with everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled up in front of the bed and breakfast. The sign read "Darcy Family Bed & Breakfast." Janet thought it was a good omen – as it reminded her of her favorite novel, Pride and Prejudice. From the outside, the bed and breakfast looked so cozy. She hadn't actually stayed at a B & B before, so this would be something new and different.

Eddie grabbed both of their bags and they walked to the front door. The front door of the B & B opened and the cutest old couple that Janet had ever seen in her life greeted them. They introduced themselves as Mr. & Mrs. Darcy.

"Hello," Eddie greeted them. "I'm Eddie, I made a reservation for this evening."

"Of course, come in Mr. & Mrs. Latekka," Mrs. Darcy said as Mr. Darcy reached for their bags. Janet looked up at Eddie and mouthed "Mr. & Mrs. Latekka?" with pure confusion as well as some humor on her face. Eddie just gave her a look that told her to just go along with it.

The older couple led them to their room on the second floor located at the back of the house and wished them a good night. As they walked through the bedroom door, Janet saw that it was an incredible room with a beautiful four-poster bed. The furniture appeared to be antique and the room looked like it could have looked this same way a hundred years ago.

While Janet took in the beauty of the room, she noticed Eddie scouring the room for something, "The TV is over here in this armoire, Eddie." She looked at him and laughed. "Not sure why you're going to need it though, Mr. Latekka." She raised her eyebrow flirtatiously with him getting his attention. "And, by the way, Mr. & Mrs. Latekka? What was that all about?" She couldn't wipe the silly grin off of her face.

Eddie just looked at her, with an almost embarrassed smile on his face, "Did you see that old couple? I was on the phone for about an hour trying to make this reservation. Let's just say that Mr. Darcy is ultra-conservative. By the time I got off the phone with him _I _thought we _were_ married."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Conservative hosts. No problem. I thought it was cute." Janet said playfully. "You're not planning on being conservative tonight though, are you, Mr. Latekka?" Janet challenged Eddie.

Eddie replied, "Why be conservative? We're married after all, right?" She knew he was teasing, but she had to admit that she liked the sound of it. With that he came over, kissed her and they fell backwards on the bed, and began to make love.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they woke up in the morning Janet noticed a slight change in Eddie's demeanor. He was pensive and quiet. Janet asked, "Everything okay Eddie?" He looked over, reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "Sometimes I'm surprised at how close we've gotten, Janet. I know you haven't had a relationship like this before – but neither have I. I have these thoughts going through my head…"

Janet interrupted him, "What thoughts?"

Eddie sat up in bed a bit and went on, "I like being in this relationship. I don't know where we're going with this and I can't promise forever, but I am really happy in the now." He looked over at her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Which is why, starting today, I want to get rid of any old baggage, secrets if you will, from that past that could cloud the future. Do you know what I mean?" With that, Eddie got up and started to get dressed.

Janet sat up in bed and paused before answering, "Well, I don't think I have any secrets that you don't know about. I mean, I can't say that you know everything about me, but I don't have any life altering secrets – well, maybe one…." She went on with just a hint of concern in her tone. Eddie hadn't expected that response. Janet closed her eyes, like a little girl and said, as quickly as she could get the words out, "Rooster kissed me. One time. I didn't kiss him back and it was SO not his fault."

Eddie just stared at Janet in disbelief and went on with anger in his voice, "Are you serious? Recently? Since we're been together? I'll kill him." Eddie started pacing around. As he walked past her, Janet grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her to sit down on the bed. She then related the story – not every little detail, but she gave him the general idea. Eddie was not happy, but he listened.

"You know, I've always admired your intelligence, but I wouldn't say that was your finest moment. By the way, is it just me? I thought he was gay." He half smiled at her, and Janet pretended to slap him for the Rooster remark. But then, they both began to relax, "Okay. I get it. Swear to me that you felt nothing. That it didn't mean anything to you." Eddie half said, half asked.

Janet replied, "All it meant was that I hurt a friend's feelings, and I felt disloyal to you. But, it was nothing Eddie. I don't have feelings for Rooster. I don't have room in my heart for feelings for anyone else."

That seemed to work for Eddie as he climbed back onto the bed and held Janet for a few minutes.

Janet went on, "Okay, your turn. " Eddie paused, a little too long for Janet's liking, before saying, "Okay. I have one little secret that I've got to get out there in the open, and I'm doing it today. I don't think it's that big of a deal, but I think it's something that you should know." Eddie said with great deliberation.

"Okay, shoot. You have my complete and total attention." Janet said with a touch of concern and a whole lot of curiosity.

"Not now. But I promise that you'll know before I drop you off at home today, okay?" Eddie asked, and Janet just stared at him getting a little upset.

"You're going to tell me you have a secret – and leave me hanging like this? Eddie, what am I supposed to think?" Janet said to Eddie, concern growing in her tone and on her face.

"I just need you to trust me, Janet. Can you do that?" Eddie looked into her eyes and through his eyes she felt him imploring her to trust him. Janet just shook her head. Now if she could just shake the foreboding feeling that was creeping into her spine. Even a loving kiss from Eddie couldn't shake the chill that was growing in her bones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The ride back to Knights Ridge was quiet. They stopped for gas and Janet went in to get a coffee for Eddie and a tea for herself. When she came out she noticed him on the phone, but he quickly hung up before she was within hearing distance.

As they pulled back out Janet looked at him and continued, "Well, whatever this secret is, it can't be as bad as what's going on in my mind. Can you please just tell me so I can get back to remembering what a romantic and wonderful date we had last night? I loved it you know. I loved every minute of it."

Eddie looked at her and smiled, and once again reached over and put his hand on the back of her neck to massage it, and at the same time he pulled her closer to him. All he said was, "Almost there." With that, he turned left when Janet had expected him to keep straight on the main road to Knights Ridge.

Eddie had thought more than once since this morning that he'd made a mistake of opening the vault of secrets this morning, but he also realized he couldn't take it back. They had to communicate, they had to be honest with each other and all he could do now was move forward.

As they pulled in, Janet realized that they were at Whiskey Point. Whiskey Point was a popular make-out spot for teenagers because it had a small lake with a beach on the outskirts of town. It was remote and the police pretty much left kids to their own devices. Janet hadn't come here much, a random party here or there. But she knew that Eddie and his friends had hung out here a lot as teenagers and young adults.

When they got close to the lake, she noticed one car sitting there. There was no mistake about it -- it was Hannah's car and Hannah was standing in front, leaning against it, with her arms crossed. She didn't look happy to be there. And she didn't look surprised to see Eddie's truck pull in. Janet just looked at Eddie, and became alarmed when he didn't look back at her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eddie pulled the truck over, turned it off, and sat back in the seat. He turned to Janet and said, 'Let's go talk to Hannah. We have a story to tell you."

Janet looked at him with complete confusion on her face even though she had some thoughts coming together in her head; she decided that she owed it to them to listen, "Okay. Let's get on with this."

Janet walked up to Hannah with Eddie trailing slightly behind her. "Hi Hannah, what's up?" Janet asked.

Hannah smiled weakly at Janet, "Hi Janet. As you can probably guess, I have a story I need to tell you. A story I wish I had told you many months ago. Are you ready to hear it?"

Eddie remained silent. Janet paused for a moment and asked, "I do want to hear it. I want to know what secret you and Eddie share, because clearly none of this -- us all being here at Whiskey Point -- is a coincidence. Right?" She looked back over her shoulder at her boyfriend whose eyes were intently on Hannah.

Eddie finally spoke quietly but civilly to Hannah, "Do you want me to tell it, Hannah?"

Hannah replied, "You can fill in the blanks, if you don't mind." Eddie just nodded, and Janet felt her stomach turn to rock. She knew where this was going.

"Okay, a lifetime ago, when we were just out of high school, we all know I had my heart broken. It was on my birthday. Nick sent me those flowers – and I knew he wasn't coming home to me."

Janet interrupted, "I know this story, don't I?"

Eddie and Hannah looked at each other and Eddie said, "You know the edited version. The real version has a lot more detail."

Hannah struggled to continue, "The following Saturday there was a party planned here, at Whiskey Point. Someone had gotten a keg, and we planned a huge bonfire. I was a mess, Janet, a complete and total mess. I began partying earlier at, oh I don't remember, someone's house and somehow found my way here."

Hannah looked away, as if she was trying to bring all of the memories back. Janet noticed that Hannah was crying, "I was so angry, so hurt and so drunk. That's when it happened. It was late, and it was dark and some guy I was flirting with took me from the bonfire and started to try to have sex with me. I was drunk, but I knew I didn't want to have sex with him. I couldn't push him away. I couldn't stop him. But before he could do anything, I bit his hand and I let out the loudest scream I could manage. That's where Eddie came in… He heard my scream and came to my rescue. He beat the crap out of the guy and the guy went running off into the woods." _Eddie, listening intently, wanted to yell at Hannah, "Don't you remember who it was? Don't you remember that it was Matt Lausch?" But Eddie kept silent and the story continued._

Janet just looked at Eddie, "That sounds like you Eddie. Being a good guy. Being there for Nick's girlfriend." Eddie looked at Janet and then looked down at the ground. None of this was lost on Janet. She was taking it all in, putting the puzzle together in her head. Janet reached out to Hannah and hugged her, "Hannah, I'm so sorry that happened. So sorry."

Hannah wiped the tears from her face and continued with very little emotion in her voice, "Ofcourse, there's more. Eddie and I went back to the bonfire and while other people were drinking, we both tried to sober up. We fell asleep on the beach, and when we woke up we were the only ones still there."

The clouds in Janet's brains gave way and a clear picture began to form. "Hannah, please go on." She tried to stifle some tears that we forming. Get it together, Janet, she thought. This is ancient history. Ancient history.

Hannah looked at Eddie and for the first time since they began talking seemed to get a little annoyed with him, "Any time you want to join in, please, go for it."

Eddie took his cue, "So, I had just gone through a tough break-up and Hannah began talking to me about Nick, and how hurt she was. It started innocent enough, just the two of us talking, but one thing led to another. Before either of us knew it we were having sex. That one time. We were just trying to comfort each other." Eddie looked to Janet for a sign that she understood. He didn't get one, so he went on, "We knew immediately it was a mistake but we also knew we couldn't just undue what we did. We couldn't turn back the clock. We decided, then and there, to never discuss it again. That was the plan anyhow."

Janet drew a deep breath and started to walk towards the water. Eddie immediately decided to let her have a little space. Hannah just stayed, exactly where she was when they first drove up. Janet didn't turn around for a few minutes, but when she did turn around she had a question written all over her face.

Janet looked to Eddie and then to Hannah. Then she asked, really to either of them, "Sam?"

Eddie responded first, "No. He's a great kid, but he's not _my_ kid."

Janet looked at him, tears in her eyes, then back at Hannah, and asked, "How do you know? How do either of you know?"

Eddie walked over to her, took her hand and said, "I took a paternity test. I insisted. If he had been mine… I wouldn't have been an absentee father. I just wouldn't do that." Hannah just stood there, her arms crossed again, and she said nothing.

Janet, still taking it all in just said slowly, "Good. That's good, right? … Okay. I get that this was a long time ago. I really do… But I just need to let this roll around in my head a bit. I'm going to take a little walk and think for a few minutes. Can you guys give me a few minutes to clear my head?"

Eddie spoke immediately, "No problem, but please don't go too far. I'll be here waiting when you get back." Janet smiled at him. Then she looked at Hannah, "Will you be here when I get back?"

Hannah replied, "Actually, I do have to get back to Sam. He's at a friend's house but I promised I'd pick him up by noon," she started to walk towards her driver side door, when she continued, "Um, Janet, I need to ask you a favor. I need to ask you not to tell Nick about any of this. Please."

Eddie looked away in disgust and Janet lost no time coming to a conclusion of her own, "Is that all you're worried about Hannah? How about, are you okay with the fact that I once slept with your boyfriend, even if it was ten years ago, and I never bothered to tell you? You just want to know if I can keep this secret from Nick?" She stopped, and really looked at her friend, "If that's what you care about, you have my word, it's now just your secret. Eddie and I are out of it." She looked at Eddie and hoped he didn't mind her speaking for him. Eddie just nodded at Janet, to let her know it was okay.

Hannah continued with hurt and anger in her voice, "No, Janet, it's not all I care about. As I told you before, you're one of the top three people I know. I love you. You are my best friend. But, as much as this has impacted your romance with Eddie, this is my entire life. Not the part where I slept with Eddie, the part where I have a son who is my life, and, as you know, I now have to untangle the web around his paternity. As Eddie told me, I need to be accountable. So, that's what I'm going to do. I need to do it my way and it's not going to be easy for me or for Sam. So, please forgive me, if I can't make this all about you."

Janet and Hannah just looked at each other and realized they were once again in a stand off. Hannah was the first to speak, "I'm sorry, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I'll call you." She looked at Eddie, waved to Janet, got in her car and left.

Janet just watched her friend leave, unsure of exactly what that friendship meant right now, and walked up to Eddie.

Eddie spoke first, "So, you still taking that walk?"

Janet replied, "Nope, my head is pretty clear." Then she looked up at Eddie, who clearly needed a sign of where she was at with all of this madness. Janet stated more than asked, "It was really important for you to tell me about you and Hannah, wasn't it?"

Eddie grabbed both of her hands in his, "Yes, it was. Are you okay?"

Janet leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled her close. She went on, "I'm good. A little bummed, but good. I know Hannah hasn't had the easiest life, but she has had a lot of things in her life that have not come easy for me. I just kind of liked the idea of you being all mine."

Eddie smiled and whispered in her ear, "Are you kidding. I am all yours. And this doesn't change that one bit. I love you Janet Meadows. More and more every day." Eddie's eyes told Janet that he was being completely honest with her. "So, trust me when I say, it is just you and me. No one else matters."

Janet felt the tension of the secret leave her. The cold that soaked her to the core left and all that remained was the warm feeling of love that amazed her and still caught her off guard.

She looked to Eddie and said, "So, Whiskey Point. What is it again that kids do here?" Eddie just smiled and walked Janet towards his truck and decided to answer her question. About an hour later, they left Whiskey Point, Janet now fully educated about what Whiskey Point was best known for, and Eddie and Janet closer, and more in love, than ever before.


End file.
